1. Field
The described technology relates to a color filter, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (LCD) implements a color by transmitting polarized light which has passed through a liquid crystal layer through an absorptive color filter. The LCD has a viewing angle which is narrow and luminance which is lowered due to low light transmittance of the absorptive color filter. However, when a photoluminescent type of color filter replaces the absorptive color filter, the viewing angle thereof may be widened and the luminance thereof may be improved.
However, in the case of such a photoluminescent type of color filter, a luminous efficiency deterioration phenomenon has been reported. That is, luminous efficiency of a manufactured photoluminescent type of color filter does not reach that of an initially designed ideal photoluminescent type of color filter. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a technique that may minimize the luminous efficiency deterioration phenomenon in a manufacturing process of the photoluminescent type of color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.